


虛擬單戀

by jajajajawa



Series: winner衍生 [4]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, 雙向單戀
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajajajawa/pseuds/jajajajawa
Summary: 姜昇潤忍不住勾起嘴角，心想如果mino看過本人就會知道他不可能有什麼約會，以男生來說太過纖細的身版根本吸引不了異性，更不用說他在團體裏面毫無存在感，小眼厚唇膚色蒼白，跟陌生人說話也容易緊張結巴。順道一提，他還曾經把自己關在房間裡面長達一年的時間。





	1. Chapter 1

長時間盯著螢幕工作的關係，姜昇潤站起來伸展手臂肩頸，感覺關節好像發出了生鏽的聲音，從OA板隔間站起來眺望出去，辦公室裡原來大家早就下班了，姜昇潤這才看了一眼手錶，發現自己又工作到忘記時間，決定今天還是先到這裡，明天再繼續測還沒測完的程式。

坐下來準備關掉筆記電腦，注意到右下角的提示訊息閃動。

"mino 上線"

姜昇潤原本死氣沉沉的眼神稍稍亮了，他快速地點開聊天視窗，果不其然看到對方正在輸入訊息的提示。

"還在工作？"

「你怎麼知道？」姜昇潤意外的一邊輸入。

"猜的"

"還沒吃過晚餐？"

「正在減肥呢。」刻意用女性用詞回復，後面再加了一個高傲表情，其實姜昇潤永遠都只有過瘦的問題，除了本來對吃就不是特別上心，身體的吸收率也不好，所以從小到大都是細手細腿的。

"不需要吧？難道yoon最近有約會？"

姜昇潤忍不住勾起嘴角，心想如果mino看過本人就會知道他不可能有什麼約會，以男生來說太過纖細的身版根本吸引不了異性，更不用說他在團體裏面毫無存在感，小眼厚唇膚色蒼白，跟陌生人說話也容易緊張結巴。

順道一提，他還曾經把自己關在房間裡面長達一年的時間。

這樣的人怎麼可能有約會呢？他在交友軟體上用女性帳號負責了四百多個客戶，因為這是工作的一環，不表示他真的對交往新朋友有興趣。

開發功能的時候程式部門就會採樣客戶作為使用測試，客戶端完全不會知道線上聊天的對象是工作人員，更不用說還是男的，可是因為效果很好，因為刻意維繫關係的情況下，男性付費用戶也會提升滿意度，只是這個部門不會對外公開招募，也沒有人知道原來這個交友軟體上最受歡迎的女性是工程師的假帳號。

當然中間提議見面的男性很多，幾次公司都會出錢找臨時演員應付過去，軟體上線不到兩年的時間，已經成為國內最受歡迎，加入會費最貴的交友軟體，這中間姜昇潤的功不可沒。

他一手設計了回覆準確率最高的聊天機器人，從來沒有人發現過這是在眾多聊天取樣中交叉組合出來的自動回覆，即使到現在，姜昇潤還是每天取樣管理最新的資訊，作為聊天內容的素材。

他實質上也有用不同的身份跟許多男性會員聊天，只有跟mino持續最久，除了兩個人意外的興趣年齡都很接近以外，mino從來沒有提出見面的要求，反而讓姜昇潤好奇對方到底是怎麼樣的人，或許也有點自我投射，畢竟他曾經受到打擊之後自閉了一段時間，會不會對方也跟自己一樣，害怕跟真正的人接觸，對他來說好像反過來mino才是虛構的，但姜昇潤並不討厭現在的情況，甚至感到有點安心。

將電腦鎖在抽屜裡之後，姜昇潤改為打開手機軟體，一邊背起背包走出公司一邊想著該怎麼回答。

「很可惜最近沒有約會，純粹為了健康啊，年紀也越來越大了。」姜昇潤打開手機的語音輸入功能，對手機說話在空蕩的辦公室裡甚至產生了回音，送出稍微遲了一點地回復。

"呵呵，好巧，最近我也有我的脂肪計畫。"

「脂肪計畫....」姜昇潤看著對方的回應唸出來，總覺得這字眼有點眼熟好像在哪裡看過，但當他踏進電梯裡背後的叫喚打斷了他的思緒。

「昇潤啊，原來你還在？」金秦禹小跑步而來，柔軟的瀏海被吹掀一撮，身為公司負責人經常在公司待到很晚才離開，沒想到今天會遇上姜昇潤。

按住差一點關上的電梯門，等金秦禹踏進來之後才關上。

在這種密閉空間裡難免尷尬，但金秦禹看上去好像不太介意，兩個人雖然是上級跟下屬，但其實他們在大學時期就認識了，金秦禹單方面很欣賞姜昇潤的才華，後來創立公司的時候二話不說就去挖人，後來金秦禹才知道原來當時的姜昇潤已經自閉了好一段時間，多虧了他三顧茅廬才把人拉出來。

當時過程中有許多艱辛，但現在回想起來已經雲淡風輕了，倒是姜昇潤的條件很簡單，他希望獨立作業不要讓其他人知道他們是舊識。

在只有兩個人的情況下，姜昇潤才會輕鬆地對待金秦禹。

「既然下班了就別工作了吧？」金秦禹看了一眼姜昇潤的手機畫面。

「啊，這個....沒什麼....」姜昇潤略帶心虛的關掉手機，有點糾結剛剛語音輸入的時候是不是被聽到了。

「辛苦了，真的不考慮增加人手嗎？現在你一個人還能負荷？」

身為男性卻有一張柔和明豔的臉龐，實際上金秦禹的作風果斷必要的時候甚至很強勢，跟一般男性不同的是他不討厭被稱讚漂亮或者很像女生這種話，他很清楚別人怎麼看自己，也讓他以前還在擔任業務的時候得到一些方便，在開始創業的時候有些員工會因為外表瞧不起他，只有姜昇潤的態度一如既往，對金秦禹來說反而很特別也很舒適。

「沒關係....」姜昇潤只跟他對上一眼之後馬上避開視線。

不計較對方疏離的態度，金秦禹在抵達一樓的時候道別，姜昇潤目送他走向路邊一輛看起來等待很久的黑色積架，坐在駕駛座的年輕男性遠遠的對姜昇潤打招呼，其實根本不認識，但對方倒是自來熟的樣子。

公司的人經常八卦這位黑色騎士（明明是開車還是被戲稱為騎士）跟老闆究竟是什麼關係，姜昇潤也多少有聽說一些，但金秦禹卻從來沒有正面回應，只說對方也是公司的出資者罷了。

手機的提示音轉移了姜昇潤的注意力。

"我正在聽音樂一邊畫畫"

「畫了什麼？」姜昇潤往電車站的方向走去，路上經過小吃攤子被香味引誘，可是看到攤子前圍了幾個人，馬上打消湊過去的念頭。

"畫了我的貓，還有我的左手"

姜昇潤不由自主微笑，「所以左手在摸貓？」

"可惜貓跑掉了，只剩下我的左手"

已經過了巔峰時間的電車車廂裡還算鬆弛，姜昇潤站在習慣的角落，無意間從車窗的倒影看見自己的臉，戴著一副大眼鏡平淡的五官，意外的是嘴角居然有點笑意，姜昇潤趕緊垮下臉，怕路人還以為自己是神經病還是自戀狂什麼的。

他必須承認，跟mino聊天真的很愉快，就算只是微不足道的小事、無聊的生活細節，包括他漫不經心的幽默感，都讓姜昇潤心裡有股暖暖的感覺，沒見過面也很像認識很久的老朋友，甚至比朋友更親密一點....

從便利商店買了兩瓶燒酒跟泡麵，姜昇潤考慮了一下最後還是多拿了一罐乳酸飲料。

假日不能再去公司加班了，應該撥點時間去大型超市採購食物，畢竟一個人生活如果不一口氣買好的話，開銷會不小心超過預算，尤其便利商店的貨品都更貴一些，姜昇潤還在學著怎麼管理好一個人生活，偶爾母親會從釜山的老家寄一些東西過來，但畢竟母親已經再婚有自己的新家庭了，他不想讓自己成為對方的壓力。

那個把自己封閉起來的日子已經過去好幾年，姜昇潤相信自己已經變好了，雖然還是不太喜歡接近人群，起碼還願意出門工作。

"mino正在傳送圖片"

兩秒之後視窗裡面出現了對方傳的圖，是一張筆觸有點用力但描繪得很精緻的鉛筆稿，畫著一隻左手放在桌上的樣子。

「貓呢？」明知道對方在等自己稱讚，姜昇潤故意這麼回答，好讓對話可以持續久一點。

"呵呵，就說貓跑掉了呀"

mino會給我看他的貓嗎？姜昇潤忍不住猜測，打開電燈，單身小公寓一覽無遺，把食物放在玄關旁邊的流理台上，順手裝了小鍋水準備煮麵，一邊等待mino的回應。

結果他還是沒有給他看他的貓，甚至不告訴他貓叫做什麼名字，只知道是隻卡其色的母貓，姜昇潤感到有點失望，看來對方是老手啊，或許也同時間聊了不少人？

「不給我看看你的貓嗎？」姜昇潤乾脆直接要求了。

但是接下來對方遲遲沒有回應，一直到姜昇潤都已經吃完泡麵、追完劇、洗澡刷牙，最後在床上躺平的時候mino才回了訊息。

"我想見你。"

 

姜昇潤失眠了。

閉著眼睛失眠跟睜著眼睛失眠基本上沒太大差別，乾脆抓起放在床頭連著充電線的手機亂逛，先是把幾本想看的電子書下載下來，然後又晃了一輪社交APP，或者看幾個網路流傳轉發的動物搞笑短片，其實他有想過養一隻狗或貓，但是一想到連自己都不是照顧得很好了，便打消這個念頭。

終於逛到眼睛痠痛還是沒有睡意，點開聊天室窗最後的那句話，依舊停在已讀不回的狀態，mino像是鐵了心沒有收回，也沒接著再傳其他留言，姜昇潤直覺這對他來說不是隨口提議，甚至想給姜昇潤好好考慮的空間，他也的確是好好考慮了，到失眠的程度。

換做其他人，姜昇潤都是直接丟給公司的行銷部門處理，讓他們聯絡臨演去赴約，如果太沒禮貌的乾脆直接封鎖了事，可是mino對姜昇潤來說很特別，所以他才會這麼掙扎，理智上他應該要拿出專業態度，可是情感上，姜昇潤不想這樣粗暴的對待他。

更直接地說，姜昇潤也有點想見對方。

 除了身分以外，姜昇潤對他幾乎毫無隱藏，也沒有刻意保留什麼，反而因此有種相見恨晚的感覺，他也感受到mino對自己也有相同的想法，可是如果見到面姜昇潤敢肯定對方一定會頭也不回地離開。

 應該拒絕的，可是又怕因此mino再也不跟他聊天。

就這樣反覆糾結到整晚睡不著，一直到接近清晨，姜昇潤才因為疲勞終於睡了一小時，但馬上又被鬧鐘吵醒不得不起床準備上班，精神狀態像是魂不附體一樣，可是恍惚之間，姜昇潤決定既然伸頭一刀縮頭也是一刀，不如先自招再說。

在電車上他盯著聊天視窗，如果眼神有力量的話螢幕應該已經被他盯穿了，趁著一股衝動，姜昇潤開始打字。

「如果我是男的，你還會想見面嗎？」

姜昇潤按送出之後馬上想收回，感覺自己太直接了，或許應該婉轉一點.....

但是mino居然秒讀了，這表示對方同時也正開著視窗，姜昇潤如果還有什麼見鬼的睡意早就全都嚇光了。

"想"

mino簡短又果斷的回覆讓姜昇潤心臟狂跳，打算收回訊息的手指僵在半空中。

"無論你是男是女是小孩還是小狗"

姜昇潤平靜下來，他意識到mino是真的想跟他當不只是在虛擬空間裡的朋友，回想起來跟其他男性會員相比，他們之間最大的不同就是很少出現挑逗性的對話，好像mino早就知道他其實是男的一樣。

 

「好吧，我們見面吧。」

 

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

他們約定了某天中午在一家咖啡店裡見面，彼此身上帶著藍色玫瑰當作信號，姜昇潤苦惱了很久，最後他列印了一張藍色玫瑰的貼紙貼在手機殼上，等待約定的日子總是特別漫長，姜昇潤在虛擬世界裡闖蕩這麼久第一次面基，他有種很想跟別人討論的慾望，可是這段時間最熟悉的人就是mino了，偏偏這件事情就是不能跟他討論。

金秦禹察覺姜昇潤有些心不在焉，尤其在檢討會議的時候居然發呆了，而且三不五時就看一下手錶確認時間，會議結束之後金秦禹把他拉進個人辦公室裡，準備好好關心一下。

「沒....我很好。」姜昇潤面對金秦禹有些心虛，沒想到對方會注意到自己，畢竟他參與會議只是走個形式罷了，多數時候都不會發表意見，對此金秦禹也從來沒有過問。

「是嗎？我最近一直擔心你會不會壓力太大，畢竟這一陣子開發的計劃比較多，可能下半年還要開放海外版本....呃....你有在聽我說話嗎？」金秦禹一提到工作有準備滔滔不絕的氣勢，但他發現姜昇潤的眼神又開始失焦。

「抱歉，其實我中午有事......現在已經遲到了。」姜昇潤終於放棄了，他決定直接承認自己的確有心事，他了解金秦禹是個迂迴的人，如果不直說的話很有可能要耗上好一直陣子，況且在只有兩個人的情況下，姜昇潤向來不會跟他客氣。

「啊....不好意思，那我不能耽誤你時間了。」金秦禹意外的睜大眼睛，欲言又止的嘴角顯示他還有很多話想說，總覺得姜昇潤今天不太一樣，只好先放過對方。

但也多虧了這個耽誤，姜昇潤在十幾分鐘之後反而感謝。

刻意約在公司附近的咖啡廳，好讓這個約會顯得足夠隨意，而且因為午休時間有限，如果談得好就直接約下一次，如果談不好也可以藉口下午還要上班直接離開，這個進可攻退可守的提議完全沒有考慮對方的立場，但mino居然答應了，姜昇潤也沒有理由再拒絕。

用最快的速度趕到，姜昇潤在外面就看見對方坐在靠窗的位置，高調地在桌上放了一朵藍色玫瑰，雖然戴著帽子跟眼鏡，但精緻的側臉跟修長的身形還是吸引了不少人注意，姜昇潤突然覺得有些呼吸困難。

那個人是宋旻浩。

姜昇潤不但知道他的本名，還知道他唸哪一所高中、老家住在哪裡，因為姜昇潤曾經坐在他前面兩個學年。

「昇潤？」金秦禹從背後呼喚他。

姜昇潤回頭才發現雙手抖得厲害。

「就是他？你今天約會的對象？」金秦禹往宋旻浩的方向看去，姜昇潤驚訝了一秒鐘，隨即尷尬的點點頭，他怎麼可能沒想到這點，身為軟體最高權限之一的人，隨便看一下對話監看紀錄就知道姜昇潤今天為什麼會有事。

現在不是計較金秦禹怎麼知道這件事情的時候，因為姜昇潤眼前一黑昏倒在地。

 

睜開眼睛，姜昇潤回到了高中。

「昇潤啊，你看我畫的。」宋旻浩笑起來幾乎看不見眼睛，連原本上揚的眉尾也會變成溫和的下垂，濃密的睫毛攤在臥蠶上看起來更加纖長，有時候會有人以為他畫了眼線，但其實都是睫毛太濃產生的錯覺。

姜昇潤回頭看他的課本，角落畫著一顆毛茸茸的腦袋底下露出一副香腸嘴。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈，很可愛吧，我要叫他yoon。」

他經常拿姜昇潤作為範本畫了各種毛茸茸香腸嘴的小人，還取名字叫做yoon，但當宋旻浩快速地翻動課本書角，居然連成了動畫，yoon笨拙地翻了一個跟斗。

宋旻浩在班上很受歡迎，甚至整個年級，經常聽說有女生跟他告白，最誇張的還有人撞見女生拉著他躲到樓梯下面強吻，如果光是用想像的很難理解為什麼宋旻浩會這麼備受愛戴，但姜昇潤跟他相處下來不但能夠理解，他也是眾多喜愛他的人之一。

只是姜昇潤更加隱晦罷了，他對宋旻浩的心情是超過朋友、會忌妒能夠強吻他的女生的那種喜歡。

因為坐的近，宋旻浩經常騷擾他，一下子借削鉛筆機，一下子借筆記，或者是借他不怎麼寬闊的背躲著偷吃零食，姜昇潤就算偶爾覺得煩也從沒有怨言，誰叫他先愛上呢？後來他發現宋旻浩只會這樣騷擾他一人，大概是因為自己好欺負吧？

「昇潤啊，你聲音很好聽，對唱歌有興趣嗎？」宋旻浩某天從父親那裏得到一台錄音機，三不五時就剪接一些喜歡的歌單，偶爾還會錄自己唱的歌。

「偷偷告訴你....其實我以後想當歌手。」

姜昇潤聽了有點驚訝，但又覺得莫名合適，宋旻浩一定會成為明星的，因為他天生就是。

會唱歌的普通人跟明星之間還是有一些差距的，姜昇潤雖然也喜歡躲在房間裡面哼唱兩句，卻沒有宋旻浩那樣直面夢想的勇氣，況且連宋旻浩自己也是一路跌跌撞撞，高二的時候就跟朋友一起參加選秀會，後來被父親知道直接被抓回家毒打了一頓。

「不過當歌手好像要瘦一些才行，沒關係，我有我的脂肪計畫。」

高中時期的宋旻浩體格高壯，經常被各大體育社團挖角，但他卻不怎麼擅長球類運動，不知不覺就在青春期的時候長胖了不少，為了夢想，當他升高三的時候已經把自己瘦成一根電線竿，姜昇潤知道他依舊沒有放棄，在大家都忙著準備升學考的時候，宋旻浩在存錢準備去首爾考練習生。

但是他父親開始限制宋旻浩的零用錢，說要他專心準備升學的事情不准打工，但很明顯是去首爾的計劃被發現了，宋旻浩懷疑有人在給父親通風報信，不然怎會他偷偷計畫的每件事情都會被發現。

事情發生的那天晚上下著大雨，姜昇潤半夜被雨聲吵到睡不著，尤其是窗戶一直發出敲打的聲音，突然他意識到那是真的有人在外面扔東西，宋旻浩渾身淋濕的站在樓下，姜昇潤趕緊衝下樓開門讓他進來。

「我覺得我不行了，我現在就想離開這裡.....」

宋旻浩看樣子準備離家出走，原來是他父親拿走了他存了很久的錢，姜昇潤看他身上被打的烏青的痕跡，看來是跟父親吵了一架跑出來，但是現在已經過了午夜沒有車了，姜昇潤勸他先在家裡住一晚，天亮再說。

他讓宋旻浩洗個熱水澡換上乾燥的衣服，小心翼翼的不要吵醒母親，後來他打算把床讓給宋旻浩自己打地鋪，但宋旻浩卻堅持床可以擠下他們，對於宋旻浩的提議感到無奈又緊張，畢竟是喜歡的人啊，如果宋旻浩發現自己的心意會覺得噁心吧？

但宋旻浩卻異常的堅持，還說既然不一起擠床那他也不睡床了，整個人直接鑽進地上的被舖裡。

最後凹不過，只好兩個人都睡床上，當然稱不上寬敞但也不至於睡不下，姜昇潤翻身面對牆壁緊閉著眼睛強迫自已睡著，擔心睡相太差會干擾到宋旻浩的睡眠，總之他盡量把自己縮起來不碰到對方，可是沒多久一股溫熱的氣息緩緩貼在頸後，正想閃躲就感受到宋旻浩的手纏上來。

「拜託，讓我抱一下.....」

整晚姜昇潤不敢輕舉妄動，他不懂對方這突然的親暱代表什麼，難道心裡的祕密被察覺了？還是他只是空虛寂寞冷？最後宋旻浩也僅止於抱著他睡沒有其他動作，當他聽著對方呼吸逐漸平穩的聲音，不知不覺的姜昇潤也漸漸睡著。

隔天一早，姜昇潤醒來的時候宋旻浩早已經不見人影，他聽見母親慌張的腳步聲才好奇踏出房門，沒想到他家已經被洗劫了一遍，所有現金跟外婆留下來的首飾都不翼而飛。

 

 

睜開眼睛，姜昇潤看見金秦禹擔心的臉。

「你終於醒了，醫生說你血糖跟血壓太低，我就說該增加人手吧....」金秦禹看見姜昇潤醒來之後鬆了口氣，不由自主開始叨唸。

「我昏倒了？」這裡是醫院？姜昇潤試圖從病床上撐起身體，他同時想起更重要的事情慌張地翻找手機。

「你在找這個？」金秦禹從口袋裡拿出姜昇潤的手機遞給他。

「呃....謝謝。」姜昇潤接過之後猶豫了一下，打開之後果然跳出無數個訊息提醒。

「不打算告訴我這是怎麼回事嗎？」

比起訊息，姜昇潤更加沒有勇氣看金秦禹的臉，但看樣子也沒辦法隱瞞什麼了，他不想繼續待在醫院，也很擔心今天沒等到自己的宋旻浩會有什麼反應。

「別擔心，這其實是我的老毛病了，只要壓力過大的時候就會斷線....現在可以離開了嗎？」姜昇潤避重就輕的解釋，自從當年的精神打擊之後就犯上了這個毛病，看遍所有西醫韓醫都找不出原因，頂多說是交感神經失調，只能盡量放鬆心情不要累積太大的壓力，後來也很少發生突然失去意識的情況了。

但金秦禹貌似被嚇得不輕，疑惑不安的眼神直盯著姜昇潤，當然他的疑問不只是這些，還包括為什麼姜昇潤會跟宋旻浩搭上線，甚至還因為看見對方而犯病。

離開醫院的時候，姜昇潤才把整件事情告訴了金秦禹，包括高中跟宋旻浩同班後來又遭受背叛，唯獨略過了單戀的事實，或許金秦禹足夠敏銳察覺出來，但起碼他沒有直接向姜昇潤證實。

回到住處，金秦禹一邊替姜昇潤打開買回來的鮑魚粥，一邊追問故事的後來。

「其實我不相信是旻浩幹的。」姜昇潤發現這是第一次有人來自己家，原本一個人待著剛剛好的空間突然變狹窄了，但他盡量克制自己別太緊張，對方是熟人，不是什麼來路不明的傢伙。

回憶起來當時攔下母親準備報警的自己太傻了，因為心裡直覺會影響宋旻浩，如果被發現昨晚他來過家裡，一定會被懷疑的，姜昇潤只好謊稱是自己幹的，但這拙劣的謊言馬上就被拆穿，母親直覺姜昇潤在保護誰，趁他去上學的時候報警備案，問題是在那之後宋旻浩失蹤了，警察直接連同調查起這件事情。

姜昇潤認為宋旻浩應該是去了首爾，但他假裝不知情，可是警察一但將這兩件事情串連在一起，旁人也都會認為這是直接把宋旻浩當作嫌疑人了，偏偏宋旻浩是人緣極好朋友很多的孩子，開始有人反過來懷疑是姜昇潤在陷害。

真正的關鍵點是宋旻浩的父親後來到學校替他辦休學，並且說是他親手送孩子去了首爾。

「所以他父親說謊了？」金秦禹難以置信地張大眼睛。

「大概吧.....不過這樣警察就不會懷疑他了。」姜昇潤平靜的開始慢慢一小口一小口喝粥，其實他心裡也為自己此刻的平靜感到驚訝，如果再早個幾年，只要一提到當時的事情姜昇潤總會不由自主眼眶泛紅。

姜昇潤陷害宋旻浩的傳言一下子膨脹，包括他單親家庭的事情也被拿出來指責，說就是因為他家庭不健全，才會變成個性這麼扭曲的人，漸漸姜昇潤被排擠霸凌，連不認識的人也結伴對他拳腳相向，本來就不算外向活潑的人變得更加沈默，除了上課以外的時間都躲在家裡，沒有跟任何人要好往來。

 

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

「抱歉，上次我身體不太舒服，在路上昏倒了被送去醫院，醒來之後已經是下午.....你等很久嗎？」金秦宇看著宋旻浩略顯驚訝的眼神，臉不紅氣不喘甚至可以說毫無歉意地說。

「呃，那還好嗎？你的身體.....」宋旻浩露出擔心的神色，絲毫沒有懷疑對方說的話。

金秦宇聳聳肩當作回答。

聽了姜昇潤跟宋旻浩的故事，金秦禹感到忿忿不平，因為他清楚後來姜昇潤過著怎麼樣的生活，相比出道成為明星歌手的宋旻浩，雖然最近這一兩年才開始有點知名度，但怎麼樣都覺得他欠姜昇潤一個交代，不過以金秦禹的了解，姜昇潤一定不會主動提起，甚至又會躲回自己的殼裡面，金秦禹一時衝動冒用yoon的名義約了mino。

一開始姜昇潤反對，後來卻莫名其妙被金秦禹說服了。

你有自信面對宋旻浩嗎？面對金秦禹的質問，姜昇潤啞口無言。

就這樣金秦禹跟宋旻浩在一周之後同一個時間跟地點，這次換成金秦禹提早到了，他坐在之前宋旻浩等待姜昇潤的位置，並且在桌上放了一朵藍色玫瑰，當宋旻浩看見自己的一瞬間，先是驚訝得睜大眼睛然後卻略顯失望。

從小到大沒有人看到金秦禹會感到失望的，他很習慣看見別人眼裡的驚艷，金秦禹的外貌就像金斧頭跟銀斧頭，簡單就能測試出他人的虛榮，所以他才驚訝於宋旻浩的態度。

「你是....宋旻浩對吧？最近很受歡迎的Rapper。」金秦禹試圖假裝剛發現的樣子。

「呃....嗯，我的確是。」宋旻浩很坦率地承認，欲言又止的看了金秦禹一眼，「抱歉，我沒想到你....這麼好看。」

「謝謝，就當作是稱讚了。」

金秦禹一臉淡定讓宋旻浩微愣，然後忍俊不住，「看來你對自己很有自信。」

「差不多吧.....就像我也沒想到mino會是宋旻浩。」

不得不說宋旻浩微笑的臉很有魅力，可能是因為眼神特別溫柔的關係，但對方探究的視線一直讓金秦禹感到怪異，搞不好這只是心虛的投射，金秦禹重整心態，仔細思量著來這裡之前計畫好的事情，他打算引誘宋旻浩再狠狠給他打臉，雖然他從沒做過這種事情，也沒自信對方能落入圈套，只有對宋旻浩的成見讓他認為有機會。

「抱歉，之前在聊天的時候說自己是畫家。」宋旻浩略顯小心地這麼說。

「呃.....沒關係，你總不能直接承認嘛.....」金秦禹不疑有他直接回答，可是才說完，宋旻浩就冷下臉抱著手臂。

「....你不是yoon，我沒有跟他說過我是畫家。」

金秦禹的神色一僵，他一瞬間猶豫了，該是繼續裝瘋賣傻還是乾脆承認，但這麼快被揭穿的難堪讓他有點惱羞成怒。

「你跟yoon是什麼關係？」如果說剛剛算氣勢洶洶的話，現在這可以算是有點可憐了，宋旻浩已經肯定自己的猜測，「或者，你跟昇潤是什麼關係？」

咦？！

從宋旻浩嘴裡聽見姜昇潤的名字讓金秦禹混亂了。

「.....不知道你在說什麼，啊，我還有工作我要先走了。」金秦禹盡可能收起尷尬與驚訝，原來宋旻浩早就發現yoon是姜昇潤？情勢逆轉還是趕緊勒馬調頭，先撤退再說。

但是當金秦禹站起身準備逃走的時候，隔兩桌的角落有人打翻了杯子，一時間吸引了所有人的注意。

姜昇潤慌慌張張的抽餐巾紙擦打翻的茶水，沒有勇氣往金秦禹跟宋旻浩的方向看，只是盡可能的低著頭縮著脖子，店員來幫忙打掃之後讓他更尷尬了，尤其隱約感受到有人接近自己，同時擋住他唯一可以繞出去的通路。

「昇潤？」宋旻浩顫抖著嗓音輕喚，姜昇潤嚇的像驚弓之鳥。

 

宋旻浩曾經想像過如果再見到姜昇潤會是怎麼樣的情況。

大約是一個月前無意間在交友軟體上發現了yoon，自從他通告變多各地商演增加，光是交通時間可能就去掉大半天，表面上宋旻浩的職業很光鮮燦爛，其實孤獨待工的時間更多，加上成名之後更要謹言慎行，所以朋友也不能隨便聯絡，某天他無意間看見這個軟體的廣告，當時他正看著自己的惡評感到厭倦的時候，臨時起意下載來玩看看，當作消遣起碼可以轉移注意力。

其中只有yoon最吸引他。

還巧合的居然跟高中時期畫著玩的、自己取的角色名字同名，yoon的檔案照片很少也不太清楚，但宋旻浩敲開對方的聊天室窗，就這樣斷斷續續的聊，到後來越來越密切，甚至還發現了很多共同的喜好....

最懸的是他讓宋旻浩一直想起某個高中同學。

yoon一樣喜歡唱歌卻不敢唱給別人聽，喜歡寫歌卻認為只能自娛，喜歡攝影也拍得很好，擅長數學而且心算很快，單親、獨生子.....大多數時候都自己一個人待著，這一切幾乎跟印象中的姜昇潤不謀而合，好幾次讓宋旻浩愣住，他以為自己又回到高中坐在姜昇潤後面的時光，記得他柔軟的碎髮垂在白皙的脖子上的畫面，或者偶爾看看窗外才會露出柔軟白皙的臉頰，還有趁給他看自己畫的小人偷看他微張的厚唇。

他曾經想過姜昇潤現在會變怎麼樣？但是他已經離開老家，據說後來他母親也再婚了，宋旻浩出道之後曾經有一次放假回去參加同學會，才聽說後來姜昇潤的事情，跟那晚後來發生了什麼。

但同學會當下一致指責姜昇潤誣賴宋旻浩，讓宋旻浩有口難言。

 

「終於....我早就想見你一面。」宋旻浩懇切地說著。

姜昇潤聞言抬頭看了對方一眼，心裡有各種想法，思緒也很混亂，暗自慶幸還好金秦禹願意先離開，不然要是他在旁邊自己一定會更緊張。

「為什麼？」姜昇潤看著宋旻浩精緻的臉，其實那天發現對方是宋旻浩的時候，他就特別去關注了他最近的活動，因為從來沒有特別關心藝人的姜昇潤，沒有發現原來宋旻浩早就在地下音樂圈小有名氣，到最近因為參加比賽受到矚目。

被姜昇潤的反問愣住，宋旻浩以為他們曾經是好朋友，但他不想輕易放棄，畢竟他確信在聊天室的時候姜昇潤的內在還是以前熟悉的樣子。

「我之前有回去過，但是你已經搬走了。」宋旻浩得到姜昇潤略意外的表情回應。「那天晚上....我們最後一次見面的那天晚上，那不是我做的.....」

「我知道。」姜昇潤平靜的看著宋旻浩，其實他早就知道事情的始末，但宋旻浩似乎還在掙扎該不該說出真相，所以當姜昇潤一臉了然於心的樣子，宋旻浩反而驚訝。

宋旻浩曾經寄履歷到網路上介紹的經紀公司，當時怕被父親發現，所以留的地址是姜昇潤家，後來去之前就聽說倒閉了，一直到後來宋旻浩在別家公司認識其他練習生，才知道當時那個垃圾公司惡性倒閉之前，曾經用裸照還有個人資料作為威脅，逼迫那些孩子做一些壞事甚至進行勒索，其中有些孩子因為不敢讓家人知道所以偷了家裡的錢，看來當初宋旻浩留了姜昇潤家的地址，也成為了洗劫的目標。

垃圾公司的惡行被告發，宋旻浩被列在警方傳調的名單裡，他父親還擅自替他辦了轉學，當時還是小孩子的宋旻浩也沒想到會搭上這麼嚴重的事情，只好聽從父親的安排，決定等一段時間之後再回來跟姜昇潤解釋。

沒想到最後沒有重逢，甚至害的姜昇潤過著煎熬的日子。

 

現在看來當時有一百種方式可以避免誤會跟傷害，可是太過年幼只能選擇逃避，宋旻浩後來的日子也過得不好，他終究還是決定去別間公司投遞了履歷，進去之後經歷了各種曲折才出道，曾經跟父親好一段時間沒有對話，但除了家人以外，姜昇潤就是他最記掛的人了。

眼前的姜昇潤沒有改變多少，皮膚一樣白皙嘴唇一樣豐潤鮮豔，纖細的身材也沒有改變，但是整體氣質成熟了許多，宋旻浩自己也沒能從驚訝恢復過來，想念的人突然真的出現在面前了，卻連一句普通的問候都說不順口。

「原來發生了這麼多事.....」聽完宋旻浩的解釋，姜昇潤說不上來心裡是什麼感受，比起當年的事情，現在會重逢的起因反而讓姜昇潤驚訝，「你從什麼時候開始發現我的？」

「其實我根本沒有發現，只是因為你用了一樣的名字。」宋旻浩坦誠相告，其實金秦禹的出現才讓他開始疑惑，如果擁有這樣的外貌何必使用聊天軟體。

工作環境讓他見識過不少外貌姣好的人，大概也沒幾個能跟金秦禹比較，況且跟yoon聊天的過程中發現對方是個內向害羞的人，金秦禹完全不符合這種印象，會發現對方是姜昇潤純屬偶然。

「不過我說不論你是什麼都想見，這是真心的。」

姜昇潤聽到這句話難得抬起頭正視對方。

「我.....我該回去上班了。」姜昇潤說著無視對方略顯失望的眼神。

「那、那我能跟你交換聯絡方式嗎？」宋旻浩本想挽留的話沒說出口，他不想嚇到對方。

「你已經有了.....我每天都會工作。」

可是我不想只是你的工作。宋旻浩心想，但他不敢要求太多，以前他已經傷害對方過現在他想慢慢挽回，雖然姜昇潤看來還沒能接受他。

「那.....我能陪你回去公司嗎？」

「下、下次吧。」姜昇潤說著最後終於起身離開。

宋旻浩看著他離去的背影，漸漸勾起一個微笑，他已經開始期待了。

 

-The end-


	4. ONE OR ONLY -1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 面對依舊保持距離的姜昇潤，宋旻浩設法更近一步....

宋旻浩從歌迷那裡收到了一頂番茄造型的貓帽子，覺得很可愛所以挑出來帶回家。

結果只來的及拍下兩三張照片就被Johnny扯下來扔在地上，宋旻浩笑著翻看照片，然後打開聊天APP把照片傳給yoon。

"好可愛"

幾分鐘之後對方終於回覆，宋旻浩這才注意到已經將近子夜，看來對方準備上床睡覺了，因為職業的關係，宋旻浩經常熬夜工作，對他來說能在半夜以前收工回家都是早的，他忘了對普通上班族來說這已經是深夜。

「抱歉，我吵到你了嗎？」

"已經閉上眼睛了"

猜想姜昇潤穿著睡衣睡眼惺忪的樣子一定很可愛，宋旻浩露出比看著貓照片還要寵溺的微笑，他記得姜昇潤睡著的樣子，多年前那晚抱著姜昇潤睡覺的畫面，或許在腦海裡已經有些模糊了，但他還記得心裡的感受，跟現在的姜昇潤比起來沒有什麼差別。

當以為就這樣中斷對話的時候，對方又回了。

"你還在工作？"

「剛回到家，一回來就把Johnny吵醒戴帽子。」

"呵呵，Johnny辛苦了"

「辛苦的人應該是我吧？」宋旻浩苦笑。

之前還不知道yoon就是姜昇潤的時候，兩個人就聊得特別投緣，對比現在好像沒有什麼差別，但反過來說這才真的怪異，既然都已經是現實朋友，為什麼還要透過匿名軟體來聯絡，但宋旻浩心知肚明，對方還沒有認為彼此是「朋友」。

但宋旻浩提醒自己不可以太過糾纏，姜昇潤沒有把自己封鎖加刪除就不錯了，他不能再要求什麼，畢竟當年的事情也是因自己而起，不管怎麼道歉都彌補不了的過失。

"其實我也想養小狗"

「為什麼不是貓？」宋旻浩有點好奇。

"貓很可愛，但是我看不出來牠喜不喜歡我，所以狗更好。"

「Johnny是愛我的，尤其是我手裡有零食的時候。」

宋旻浩漸漸能捉摸姜昇潤現在的狀態，當他明顯回覆間隔拉長的時候，表示已經昏昏欲睡，卻還堅持多打兩句話，一開始宋旻浩會禮貌性地繼續回，姜昇潤會因為不好意思讓對方沒有得到回覆而勉強撐著，後來發現其實放著等對方睡著就好了，早就習慣日夜顛倒的宋旻浩此刻毫無睡意，換了一身家居服之後拿出速寫本開始塗塗畫畫。

"Thor"

不知道過了多久，姜昇潤又留了訊息，宋旻浩看著不懂什麼意思，想看電影？

"養小狗的話就叫做Thor"

「晚安，睡吧。」

"........"

"晚安"

宋旻浩不放心，盯著手機看了幾分鐘確定他不會再回，才退出APP繼續專心畫畫，想像著姜昇潤現在應該已經進入夢鄉，畫到一半突然浮現靈感，放下速寫本，轉到鍵盤前面開始寫歌。

一直到窗外的天空浮現魚肚白，宋旻浩才發現自己居然熬了整夜，雖然還只是粗略的編曲，但是主要旋律跟歌詞已經完成了框架，探究起來這首歌的靈感來源算是給姜昇潤的搖籃曲吧，最近宋旻浩的日常多了「想念姜昇潤」這項，有什麼鎖事第一個就想拍下來傳給對方看，姜昇潤也像他說的，只要在APP上就能找到他。

兩個人像是沒有那幾年的空白，也有默契不去提到當時發生的案件，宋旻浩下意識逃避不去想將來的事情。

Johnny走過來邊叫邊蹭著他的腿，提醒鏟屎官該送飯了，宋旻浩才離開位置去倒貓糧，擼幾下貓毛之後乖乖上床睡覺，幸運的話或許能直接睡到下午的工作之前。

「早安，昇潤。」宋旻浩閉上眼睛之前喃喃。

 

 

下午到晚上的工作是擔任前輩的演唱會嘉賓，雖然主角不是自己，但還是負責串場了兩首歌，所以宋旻浩早早就去現場排練，一旦忙碌起來他想起姜昇潤的時間就少了很多，對方規律的作息讓他感到很安心，因為這樣他才能輕易理解對方在做什麼。

可是壞處是如果偶爾破壞了規律，宋旻浩就會更加擔心。

好比說現在，他在排練之前就傳了訊息給對方，照理說這種上班時間姜昇潤一定會回覆，可是一直到他排練結束超過一小時，對方居然連已讀都沒有，宋旻浩用上廁所的藉口躲開經紀人，找個角落打電話給姜昇潤。

因為擔心，他忘記這是第一次打電話給對方，連響了幾聲才接通。

「昇潤？」

"咳.....旻浩？"

聲音聽起來堵塞沙啞，明顯是生病了，宋旻浩聽著皺起眉頭。

「你感冒了？」

"啊？呃....只是有點喉嚨不舒服。怎麼了嗎？"

「那......記得多休息。」你為什麼都沒有看訊息？其實想直接這麼問的，可是姜昇潤不太順暢的聲音聽起來有點可憐，結果話到嘴邊又吞回去，而且為了這個打電話好像太過逼人。

"抱歉，手機忘記充電了，沒看到你的訊息.....咳"姜昇潤反而主動給了解釋，此刻宋旻浩心理的悶突然間都散開了，這表示對方也有把自己放在心上吧？

「沒關係，我也沒什麼重要的事情。」宋旻浩對著牆壁聳聳肩。

"演唱會加油"

「....你怎麼知道？」

宋旻浩驚訝的挑高眉毛，印象中他沒有告訴過對方今天的行程。

"呵呵....你是明星呀，稍微關注一下就會知道了。"

聽到姜昇潤理所當然地說，宋旻浩突然愣住，對方默默關注自己這件事讓他心裡冒出了無限個粉紅泡泡。

怎麼辦？我好像比想像中還要喜歡對方。宋旻浩捧著快要融化的心臟煩惱著。

「我，我也想關注你的.....」

話才剛說完，就聽見不遠處經紀人在喊自己回去，電話裡的姜昇潤也聽見了。

"你該回去工作了。"

感覺姜昇潤沒打算回應剛才的話，宋旻浩有點失望但又不敢糾纏，只好道別，但他相信總有一天能讓對方重新信任自己的。

 

婉拒了演唱會後的慶功宴，宋旻浩在回程的車上更新了IG的限時動態。

向來不太喜歡寫太多文字的人，一想到姜昇潤也有關注突然有了不同的心情，他難得寫了感謝的文字，發送之後他去翻了關注自己的帳號，有可能是姜昇潤的都點開來看看，終於他發現了一張頭像是黑色的底，上面有個小小的白色符號，帳號的縮寫看起來似乎就是姜昇潤，但帳號裡面只有更新風景照，有黑白也有彩色的，關注自己的時間差不多就是在第一次約定見面的隔天。

但他不敢貿然主動關注對方，只是偷偷把帳號記下來。

每張照片拍攝的質量很好，但是更新的間距很長，一直到某張對著鏡子拍下的黑白照片，正中央的閃光燈反光把人整個遮去，只能看出大約的輪廓，但光是這樣宋旻浩就能確定這是姜昇潤。

簡直像偵探一樣成功找出對方的社交帳號，宋旻浩簡直要跳起來歡呼，事實上他真的這麼做了，因為經紀人一直透過後視鏡奇怪的盯著他。

-tbc-


	5. Chapter 5

姜昇潤生病了，問題是他不想讓宋旻浩知道這件事情，所以當宋旻浩因為姜昇潤在限時動態更新了一張吊點滴的照片，傳訊息給對方的時候，姜昇潤還試圖假裝自己在公司上班。

宋旻浩明知道卻不願意戳破，因為他也不想讓對方發現自己已經知道了對方的帳號，以他的個性一定會馬上把帳號封鎖起來，宋旻浩煩惱著該用什麼藉口探望對方。

長這麼大還是第一次認真關注一個人，宋旻浩向來都是被追逐的對象，被愛就是他的職業，現在反過來卻不知該如何下手，況且跟他的私生飯比起來，自己的立場更艱難，因為還不能讓對方知道自己怎麼發現的，他苦思了很久，但實在沒有辦法，所以在限時動態更新了一張苦臉的表情圖。

"怎麼了嗎？心情不好？"

看到姜昇潤因此傳來的訊息，突然間柳暗花明。

「嗯....有煩惱的事情。」就是你啊你啊你.....宋旻浩在心裡吶喊。

"想說說看嗎？"姜昇潤回復得很快，宋旻浩想他八成在等輸液，正無聊著吧？

「你有空？」明知故問。

"剛好沒什麼事"姜昇潤還在後面貼了一張聳肩的表情圖。

「我想跟一個朋友變更親近，卻不知道該怎麼做。」

宋旻浩按下送出之後就心臟狂跳，設想了幾種對方可能的反應，但是姜昇潤卻隔了好幾分鐘才回。

"先了解對方喜歡什麼？我好像也不知道該怎麼辦"

呃.....宋旻浩看著回覆愣住，看來這傢伙很遲鈍啊，難道他完全沒有想過指的就是他自己嗎？

"抱歉，沒能給什麼建議...."

「不不不....我需要你的建議，或許你能比我更客觀一點。」宋旻浩決定先別放棄，感覺像個拉著誘餌引兔子出洞的獵人，還要小心別讓兔子發現，不然萬一縮回去要再引出來就更難了。

"看來對方是很重要的人"

「嗯，是喔，非常重要，雖然他本人不這麼覺得。」太好了，兔子探出頭了。宋旻浩微微笑著。

"那麼.....增加見面的次數？"姜昇潤看來開始認真想可行的方法，隔了幾秒之後緊接著解釋，"但不要太糾纏比較好"

「這是個好辦法，我們的確很少機會見面。還有嗎？」宋旻浩點點頭，決定等一下要向經紀人問行程。

"或者....培養一樣的興趣"

明顯更加篤定地回答讓宋旻浩直覺這才是重點，看來兔子盯住餌了。

「可是要先從增加見面次數開始才有辦法一起做興趣的事情吧。」宋旻浩難得啟動了他的邏輯思考，或許也多少期待著對方發現就是在說他。

"抱歉，你真的問錯人了"

自從姜昇潤不再假裝成yoon，對宋旻浩就更加直白了，或許是抱持著對方可能隨時會厭煩的心態，但意料之外的是宋旻浩反而覺得輕鬆，他覺得這樣才像現實朋友。

「那如果是你會怎麼做？」宋旻浩意有所指，臉上有著連自己都沒發現的微笑。

"我嗎...."姜昇潤似乎在認真思考，"我會陪他，或者聽他訴苦....如果對方願意跟我說"

這的確很姜昇潤。後來宋旻浩因為工作中斷了回復，但卻不停地想著該怎麼更近一步。

 

沒想到機會突然間就冒出來了，而且還是以出其不意的方式。

今天是代言工作的第一次會議，當時經紀人問起要不要接交友軟體的代言活動，宋旻浩一聽到馬上答應下來，天曉得這麼巧的機會讓他不收錢都願意。

金秦禹身為公司的經營者親自出來迎接，但除了宋旻浩以外沒人看的出來他在假笑，彼此都還記得上次見面尷尬的情況，畢竟代言的人選是投資方跟市場評估的結果，不然金秦禹打死都不會讓宋旻浩出現在這裡。

公司的女性員工都從隔板探出頭來偷窺，宋旻浩早就習慣被注意，他向來能從容的像沒有意識到視線，但今天他忍不住也張望了一下辦公室，卻沒發現想見的人。

今天主要的會議內容是跟企劃室還有導演三方溝通整體企劃方向，照理說宋旻浩可以在腳本定案的時候再出現就好了，但他表現得非常積極希望能從頭參與，可惜他已經來了將近一個小時都沒看見姜昇潤的身影。

金秦禹看在眼裡不說破，一直到發現宋旻浩明明會議結束了還在到處悠轉的時候終於忍不了。

「宋先生，借一步說話。」

經紀人本來不同意他們單獨，但宋旻浩表示沒關係只好讓他們去，金秦禹把人拉進他的辦公室，一關上門臉上的假笑馬上退去。

「潤呢？他今天沒上班？」宋旻浩沒有察覺對方幾乎敵視的眼神，對方說要借一步的時候剛好他也有想問的事情。

「請你不要糾纏昇潤。」金秦禹開門見山。

「所以他今天有來了？看來他的位置比較隱蔽吧。」宋旻浩點點頭，刻意跳過回應他的話。

宋旻浩對人向來和善溫和，跟他在螢幕前嘻哈歌手的形象相反，剛出道的時候即使遇到垃圾公司壓榨，他也沒有採取激烈的手段，而是選擇犧牲掉版權費退出公司，但這不代表他就沒有察覺到細節，尤其是金秦禹一副保護者的姿態，宋旻浩在心裡忍不住疑惑他們是什麼關係。

「昇潤他....他跟你是不同世界的人。」金秦禹不屈不饒的態度終於讓宋旻浩嘆了口氣。

我是哪個世界了？宋旻浩心想，但卻只說：「沒想到老闆這麼關心員工的私生活？」

「如果你想玩玩的話就找別人。」

宋旻浩終於皺起眉頭露出一絲不悅，「你可能誤會了，我們高中時期就是最好的朋友，雖然中間失去聯絡一段時間......但那並沒有改變什麼。」

金秦禹依舊充滿戒備地盯著宋旻浩，在他眼裡對方就是一個身處在名利場的人，姜昇潤在這相處關係裡肯定是吃虧的。

但撇開這些，他更擔心的是姜昇潤會陷得太深。

「昇潤過去曾經發生過很不好的事情，或許你很難想像他.....總之，如果你做出什麼讓他傷心的事情，我不會輕易饒你的。」金秦禹圓睜他原本就很具威嚇性的大眼睛。

一陣敲門聲打斷了正想回什麼的宋旻浩，還以為是經紀人來催促，沒想到開門的是姜昇潤，他的表情上看不出來是不是聽見他們剛才的對話，可是當金秦禹準備隔開他們的時候，姜昇潤反而先開口了。

「午餐時間到了。」

 

 

「秦禹哥他有點擔心我，請你不要介意。」姜昇潤抱歉的低著頭，卻只是盯著眼前放在桌上的餐巾紙，好像上面有寫什麼人生的答案似的。

「你們感情很好？」宋旻浩好奇的問，其實今天來開會之前就跟姜昇潤約好了中午一起吃飯，為了配合對方在商業區的餐廳吃飯，宋旻浩刻意穿的低調樸素，雖然有幾個人認出他來但也沒造成什麼騷動。

反正宋旻浩現在大部分的注意力都放在姜昇潤身上，很想問她身體狀況如何，有沒有好一些？但又不想讓他發現知道帳號的事情，只好仔細觀察著姜昇潤的臉色，但最近天氣變涼了，只穿著襯衫的身體看上去有些單薄，還好嘴唇看起來還有點血色。

「秦禹哥是我的大學學長，在這裡工作的時候很照顧我。」姜昇潤眨眨鏡片後面的眼睛，明顯說的避重就輕。

「感覺得出來。」宋旻浩回想剛才對方語帶威脅的樣子點點頭，「希望我們也能成為這麼好的朋友。」

姜昇潤驚訝地抬頭，但宋旻浩突然想起什麼又改口，「不，比以前的我們更要好才對。」


End file.
